Speak Now
by Aquamarine Lacus
Summary: Natsume's marrying...Luna!  One Shot Song Fic Based Off of 'Speak Now'  Taylor Swift   Rated T for saftey.


Aqua: Hey All...I destoryed my other two fanfics because...Well. I had no ideas for them to continue. Sorry! Oh and this would be a songfic based off of Taylor Swift's Speak Now. -Stares at Hotaru- -Hotaru looks back expectantly with her hand outstretched- Aqua sighs. Aquas broke.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or else it would be crappy. I also do not own Taylor Swift or Taylor Swift's Song 'Speak Now'

Thank You for reading.

* * *

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Mikan sulked around her room. It was _his _wedding today with that slut Koizumi Luna. They had split all contact off when they had left Gakuen Alice. Suddenly two years later she gets hit with a invitation to his marriage? Mikan sniffled back tears, they had even exchanged Alice stones at the gate…She took the stone out of her locket in which she kept it in. She threw it on the ground. 'Useless', she thought. 'He told me he loved me…' Mikan sighed again when suddenly her door flew open. She turned to look when-

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Mikan rubbed her sore forehead. She stared at Hotaru, "Hotaru! Mouuu. What are you doing here?"

Hotaru stared at Mikan, "I already got your dress. We're going to be late. Let's go." Hotaru walked out the door.

Mikan gaped at the door, 'She expects me to go to their wedding?' Mikan sniffled again. After all she had done to try to keep in touch too…Well there was no helping it. Mikan got up from the ground she had fallen on when Hotaru hit her with the Baka Gun and put on the white dress.

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

Mikan sighed again as she quietly tiptoed into the church. She scanned the church as she spotted her friends on one side of the church and the 'Luna'tic's bride on the other. She mentally called it the 'good' side and the 'bad' side. She scanned the good side once more as she noticed they were all wearing white dresses with the guys wearing black tuxes. She smiled at that. She then turned to the 'bad' side where she instantly wrinkled her nose. Pastel was all she could think. A bit of white mixed in with tan. 'Ew.' She then jumped, a loud scream had sounded somewhere off to the side. She rolled her eyes at that direction as she sighed yet again, 'If I aged each time I sighed I'd be old right now.' She sat down and huffed quietly.

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Mikan lowered her head, his friends had told her that his mom was the reason for this. Apparently long ago when Kaoru was drunken Koizumi's father had come up to her and asked for her son Natsume to be wed with his daughter Luna. In a drunken state Kaoru had agreed. Kaoru had apologized many times to Natsume but Natsume just 'hn'ed. Mikan glumly sat with her head within her palms as she daydreamed that she would be the one up there, not that Luna.

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

She daydreamed that she had the nerve to stand up and disagree to the marriage. But who was she to stop this marriage? She wasn't sure if Natsume had loved her or not…He didn't even contact her after their graduation from Gakuen Alice.

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

Mikan was snapped out of her daydream when the organ started to play. She instantly bought earmuffs from Hotaru who had somehow knew about this music. She quickly put on the earmuffs when she spotted guards who were holding an invitation, her invitation. She saw the name on the card and quickly made a instant decision, she hid in the large overflowing curtains. She must have planned this.

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?

Then she saw her. Koizumi Luna. She practically floated down the aisle, beaming that a handsome most sought after bachelor was hers. Mikan stared at Natsume to see his reaction to his bride but noticed that he looked like he might puke. He had a disgusted look on his face.

(Chorus Skip Here)

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

Mikan started to daydream again. There was no hope. The best thing she could do was dream that it could be stopped when suddenly Hotaru jabbed her with something. Mikan turned to stare at Hotaru just in time to hear the words,

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

'Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace'

Mikan looked around hopefully to see if anyone else objected. She almost cried. Aoi was too dejected to even bother trying and his friends were given up on hope. She stood up shakily when suddenly everyone in the room turned to look at her. From the Bad side, horrified looks that seemed to say 'What on Earth is she Doing?' From the good side, Hopeful looks that seemed to say, 'Dare I even Hope?' Mikan stared intently at Natsume,

"Natsume…Do you really want this marriage?"

Natsume gazed back intently when he shoved Luna aside. He turned to stare at the shocked Priest, "She's my real bride", He pointed at Mikan.

~*Omake*~

'Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace'

Mikan looked around hopefully to see if anyone else objected. She almost cried. Aoi was too dejected to even bother trying and his friends were given up on hope. She stood up shakily when suddenly everyone in the room turned to look at her. From the Bad side, horrified looks that seemed to say 'What on Earth is she Doing?' From the good side, Hopeful looks that seemed to say, 'Dare I even Hope?' Mikan stared intently at Natsume,

"Natsume…Do you really want this marriage?"

Natsume glared back at Mikan,

"Of course. I love my Sweet Honey Buns. Guards, Throw her OUT!"

The guards grabbed her apologetically as her mouth was covered to stop her from making any more ruckus.

He turned around to kiss Luna when she spotted it, Bite marks. Natsume was under the Soul Sucking Alice!


End file.
